


Angst

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Protective Tom Hiddleston, RPF, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Angry/sad reader warning! Angst but ends in fluff.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Angry/sad reader warning! Angst but ends in fluff.

Pushing the key harshly through the key-hole you muttered a few curses under your breath as you struggled to open it. Flinging it open, you threw the keys into the bowl to your right, missing it as they flew out and landed on the marble floor.

You slammed the door shut behind you, which caught Tom’s attention as he was finishing up a call standing right at the door which lead to the balcony. You hadn’t seen him, honestly you couldn’t see anything but the fury that seemingly blinded everything else.

The day had been shit. It had turned shittier when your car got rear-ended on your way back and driver had fucked off. You picked a fight with your parents over some stupid reason which you couldn’t even recall.

You felt bloated, nauseous and just plain irritable and you couldn’t pin-point the cause. You were irritated. That was it. Everybody, everything was going wrong and there was nothing you could do about it, except feel a shitload of guilt about not doing anything.

“Darling what’s wrong?” he called out softly.

Without looking in his direction, you stormed into your bedroom and shut the door behind you with a bang. Removing your coat and purse, you put it down with too much force on the wooden dresser and stormed towards the bed.

Your fingers trembled, fighting back angry tears as you pulled the sheets and got under them, no longer wanting to do anything. You turned on your side as the tears fell against your will, disappearing into the fluffy pillow. You allowed them to take over as your body wracked violently and you let it all out. The sheets crumpled under your tight grip and the pillow seemed to get heavier as it absorbed your sobs willingly.

Tom stood outside the bedroom door listening to your uncontrollable crying as he figured out his plan of action. He knew you wanted to be left alone, but hated the fact that you were sobbing so hard all alone inside. He knew if he confronted you now, you’d get overwhelmed and shut him away. Tom didn’t want that, he wanted you to take your time.

So he redirected his footsteps into the kitchen to make you a cup of tea and something to eat.

…

You didn’t know how long you’d been crying but the tear ducts appeared to have exhausted their supply as your breathing slowly returned to normal. Exhaustion and drowsiness took over as you turned the cooler, dry side of the pillow up from underneath. A knock at the door reached your ears before you heard the doorknob turn.

You still weren’t ready to face anyone yet, so you remained motionless and silent.

“I made you some tea.” Tom called out softly and was met with a sniff when he looked at the mound of sheets that was you. You looked so tiny in the massive bed, his heart broke at the sight. A little part of your hair was the only thing visible.

He sat down on his side of the bed and placed a hand on your shoulder.

“I know you’re not a talker but, I’m here.”

“I just want to be numb, I don’t want to feel anything.” Your voice came out weak and raspy. Shifting a bit, you turned to look at him over your shoulder.

Your red, swollen eyes met his worried ones and he got up to kneel beside you. You threw your arms around him and he held you, placing soft kisses to your hair and whispering soothing words in your ear.

“I got you, it’s gonna be okay, you’re gonna be okay, love.”


End file.
